Crimes Of Passion
by the-sloan-method
Summary: Do you really know who to trust? That is just the question Derek Shepherd, Private Investigator is asking himself. - Co-writer Shelly.


**Crimes Of Passion is a work of fiction. All characters that are contained in this work of fiction do not belong to me. Any character that resembles those that are in the show Grey's Anatomy by name do not belong to me, and copyright infringement is not intended. **

He leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up and a case file spread across his desk. He looked at the backwards bold black words on the glass portion of his door, Derek Shepherd, Private Investigator. He slid his chair out and placed his feet on the carpeted floor of his office, scooting his chair closer to his desk.

He flipped through the crime scene photographs, looking at the man that had been stabbed 21 times in his chest. He closed the file and pushed out his chair as he stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet, "Poor bastard. I guess being a man whore isn't just fun and games."

_Passion can cloud your judgment. Being a Private Investigator I see it all of the time people having affairs that they cant end or a fight that gets out of hand and someone gets hurt. In this case it was a poor bastard named, Mark Sloan. He was a hotshot movie star, known as McSteamy to the ladies but one of his many girlfriends didn't like the way that he casually slept with other women and it cost him his life. _

Derek looked up from the cabinet as he listened to the clicking of heels in the tiled hallway in front of his office. The clicking stopped in front of his door and he could see the silhouette of a woman with long blonde hair through the glass. She knocked softly and he closed the cabinet before walking over to the door and opening it.

Derek looked at the blonde with a confused look. He recognized her as one of the co-workers of Mark Sloan. She was a make-up artists and aspiring actress. He held his hand out and she took it shaking it lightly, "Izzie…..Izzie Stevens." Derek nodded his head, "Ahh, yes. How can I help you Ms. Stevens?"

Izzie's hands shook as she took a tissue from her purse and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her heart was racing with fear. She looked into his eyes and trembled as she spoke, "I can't do this anymore, but I'm so scared to stop. She will hurt me." Derek furrowed his brow, "What is it? What is frightening you? Who might hurt you?" He led her over to the chair in front of his desk and she sat down. He leaned against the edge of his desk and reached out putting his hand on her shoulder, "Its okay….you can tell me."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as her voice wavered, "I….I think she did something to Alex. He….he felt guilty and he wanted to come clean and….and….I….." She threw her face into her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. Derek removed his hand from her shoulder and crouched down in front of her, "What do you mean? Who do you think did something to Alex?"

I hear a slight noise in the hall way and I look up to see Meredith about to knock softly on the door. She lowers her loosely fisted hand once she sees me looking at her, "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting. I'm a few minutes early for our lunch date." She said looking down at Izzie with a concerned look. Izzie glanced over her shoulder at Meredith then turned back around and looked down to Derek. She swallowed hard as she closed her eyes for a moment, "I shouldn't have come here. I have to go."

She pushed her chair out as she stood up and hurried, almost running past Meredith as fast as she could out the door. Meredith softly smiled at Izzie as she passed her then peeked into the hall watching her leave. She looked back to Derek with a worried look as they listened to the fast pace of Izzie's heels as they clicked on the hallway tile quickly, "Is everything okay with Izzie?" Derek smiled, "She'll be okay. She's still upset about Mark."

Derek looked up with a confused look which quickly faded as he smiled brightly before walking over to greet Meredith at the door with a soft quick kiss. Derek's intense blue eyes sparkled as he looked into her eyes before taking her hand in his and pulling it up to his lips. Derek's gesture made Meredith smile, a smile that could light up any darkness.

Meredith Grey was a new up and coming actress that he met when he was investigating the murder on the set of a movie she was in with her half brother, Mark Sloan. The movie was called, 'Crimes of Passion' and in it Meredith played the concerned sister of a missing person that ended up being a victim of a crime of passion. Her brother played the aggressor and killer in this movie…kind of ironic that he was now the victim.

Derek interviewed her as a suspect in her half brother's murder, along with the entire cast of the movie. She had been ruled out as a suspect early in the case. She had an airtight alibi since she was rehearsing scenes with Alex Karev who played the jealous husband suspected of the murder in the movie, along with Izzie Stevens who often tagged along where Alex went. Meredith was actually an integral part to this investigation since Callie, one of Mark's girlfriends confessed to murdering Mark, which led police to search her apartment and find the murder weapon. Callie was arrested and is now awaiting trial.

Derek didn't like getting involved with women that were in any way related to a case he worked….but she was different. There was something about her something that he was drawn too. For some reason he just couldn't stay away from her. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but he had fallen for her….he'd fallen fast and hard.

Derek noticed that Meredith's smile had been replaced by a concerned look as she stared down at the floor. He placed his index finger and thumb on her chin, lifting her head to look up at him, "Are you okay? I didn't realize you were so close to Izzie." Meredith looked at the wall behind Derek, "I….I'm not. I just…I'm just still upset about losing Mark, I guess." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes. Derek tilted his head and smiled sadly before pulling her close to him and hugging her tightly.

He inhaled as he held her in his arms and he smelled the incredible scent that he'd come to adore…the scent of her lavender smelling hair and the sweetness of her vanilla perfume. It's amazing how a scent can create a fluttering quality like butterflies in ones stomach, that's exactly what Meredith's scent did to him. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he'd taken in her sweet smell.

_I was in my office reviewing the statements I collected from Izzie and Alex supporting Meredith's alibi when my office phone rang. "Derek?" "Meredith? What's wrong?" He asks as he hears her sniffling. "I was wondering if you would like to meet for coffee. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you. Can you meet me in 30 minutes at the coffee shop around the corner from your office." "Sure. I will see you in 30 minutes."_

_I agreed and arrived at the shop a few minutes early, wanting to be able to get a table outside. As soon as I sat down I could smell the scent of lavender flowing through the air all around me. I closed my eyes and inhaled as I smiled. I turned around to see Meredith standing there behind me._

_Her eyes were blood shot from crying and she stood there wiping her cheeks dry before looking up and seeing me watching her. I stood up and walked over to her, taking her arm guiding her over to the seat across from me. I pulled her chair out for her and helped her to sit but she didn't stay there she jumped back up and wrapped her arms around me before I'd sat down, enveloping me in a hug._

_I knew that she was in mourning. She had just lost her half brother who she was very close with, so I put my arms around her and held her until she pulled away and sat down in the chair. I sat across from her and she reached over and took my hand into hers as she spoke, "I'm sorry for asking you here. I just….Now I have no one else to talk to." Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes._

_I tilted my head and gave her a sad yet sincere look as I squeezed her hand. She already had a 'to go' cup of coffee in her hand that sat on the table, "Looks like you already have a coffee…" Meredith burst into tears, "I don't know what to do. Mark was my best friend. I don't think I can live without him." I leaned forward, "Look, don't talk like that. It will take some time to heal and you may never completely get over it…but if you ever need someone to talk to…I'll be here."_

_A single tear fell from Meredith's eye as she slowly pulled her hand away from mine, "Thank you. Thank you so much." She stood up and so did I just before she hugged me again. I felt so bad for her. I knew what it felt like to lose a loved one and I just wanted to comfort her. Meredith pulled away from the hug and paused as she stared into my eyes. Even though her eyes had a pink tint to them from crying, her eyes were still beautiful. Before I knew it her lips crashed into mine._

_My heart raced and I pulled away quickly, looking at her in shock, "Meredith, I'm sorry. I can't do this. You are part of an investigation I am working on…it's unethical." Meredith looked down at the concrete paved sidewalk before walking off, "I understand." I felt like such an ass, but I had morals and I couldn't abandon them, no matter how gorgeous she was._

_Later that night as I tossed and turned in bed, all I could think about was Meredith…the scent of her lavender hair…her long flowing honey blonde locks, the sadness in her grayish-green colored eyes, the poutiness of her moist pink lips, the length of her long eyelashes, the smoothness of her baby soft milky skin….but most of all…the way she looked at me after she kissed me. She looked so damaged so broken. I wanted so badly to help her put the pieces back together. _

_No matter how many times I closed my eyes, her face never disappeared. It was as if it were etched into my brain. I couldn't stop thinking about her…no matter what I did. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated on the nightstand next to my bed. I looked at the caller ID…it was Meredith._

_I looked over to the clock radio at the time, 2:15 A.M. I quickly answered the phone, "Meredith? Is everything okay?" "I am so sorry for calling so late Derek, but I can't stop thinking about that kiss and how sorry I am that I crossed that line with you when you were just trying to be a nice guy and help me out." "It's ok Meredith." "So, I was wondering if you were really sleeping because I can't…can we get together and talk."_

_I thought about saying no, telling her that it wasn't right. But I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to turn her away. I didn't know her well and mourning people often do stupid things when they are feeling sad and alone. I wanted to be there for her. I needed to be there for her._

_About 30 minutes later I hear a knock at my door. I open the door for her and she smiles sadly as she walks in. As she walks past me she is followed by that intoxicating scent of lavender and vanilla. "Derek, I just wanted to say how really sorry I am about what happened. I just feel so guilty. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She says as I shut the door behind her and turning around to face her. I close my eyes as I suddenly smell her aroma surround me._

_I walk over to where Meredith is standing. "Can I take your coat and hang it up for you?" "Not right now, thank you. I'm kind of chilly." I gently touch her elbow before placing my hand on the small of her back guiding her over to the couch where I sit down. She sits down beside me and turns to face me and sighs "The truth is Derek. I am not sorry for kissing you. I don't regret it and I want nothing more than to do it again." She says as I close my eyes and sigh feeling the couch shift beside me. _

_Her words kept replaying in my mind and my eyes remained closed as my heart beat faster, realizing that her words were real and I wasn't dreaming. I slowly opened my eyes and Meredith is there standing in front of me as she unbuttoned her thigh length trench coat, "I'm getting kind of warm now. Would you take my coat?"_

_I hop up off the couch and stand behind her as she opens her coat and I slip it off her shoulders slowly. I notice her naked shoulders and figure she must be wearing a backless dress. But as I slide the coat down further I see that she is completely naked. My eyes nearly pop out of my head as I attempt to cover her with the coat._

_I gulp as I see her pull the coat off her shoulders and drop it before turning around slowly. I swallow hard as I speak softly, "I….I can't. I'm sorry…it's my job." Meredith sticks her lip out in a pouty way, "Watching isn't against anything is it?" I look at her with a confused look as I see an evil smile form on her lips. _

_She takes my hand and leads me over to the oversized chair facing the couch and pushes me into it. She walks over to the stereo next to the TV and turns it on, finding a soft seductive song and I watch her as she slowly walks over and stands in front of the couch. Her hands begin wandering over her body as she rotates her hips, driving me crazy._

_She turns around so her back is facing me and glances over her shoulder before pulling a clip from her hair and dropping it on the floor in front of her, "Oops." She bends over and swirls her hips in front of me, exposing her moist pink lips that her fingers were now exploring._

_I shift in the chair and grab a throw pillow off the floor next to me, covering my lap as I bite my lip, watching her…wanting her. She stands and turns back to face me before sitting on the edge of the couch. Her fingers lightly run over her nipples causing them to get even harder. She tilts her head and looks at me with that pouty look, "I love having my nipples sucked. Too bad you can't….help me out."_

_I ball my hand up into a fist and begin biting on it, trying to resist her…but not sure how much longer I can hold out. She looks down at her legs that are hanging off the edge of the couch together then casts an evil glance in my direction before opening her legs wide._

_She raised her two fingers up to her mouth and put them inside slowly, pushing them in farther as she sucked on them. She pulled them out slowly and with one hand spread her pink lips exposing her throbbing clit that she rubbed with her two fingers that she pulled out of her mouth. She threw her head back and moaned as she flicked her fingers around, "Oh, Derek. I want to feel you inside me."_

_She lifted her head quickly and gave me a sultry look before standing up from the couch and walking over to me. My member was as erect as it had ever been and my heart was beating fast as I tried to resist this goddess that was before me. _

_She pushed the throw pillow off my lap and onto the floor as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her lips were a hair away from mine as she looked deep into my eyes. She gently pushed her lips against mine and that was it…so much for my resisting. I opened my mouth and caressed her tongue with mine as she climbed onto my lap, straddling me._

_My hands softly pulled her tiny frame to me as she lifted herself and slid down my pajama bottoms exposing my standing erection. A smile formed on Meredith lips as she looked from my member and into my eyes, crashing her lips into mine for a deeper more passionate kiss._

_Without wasting anymore time she grabbed my member with her hand and guided it to her moist pink center, lowering herself down on top of me. Breath escaped her at the feeling of my length inside of her. I rose up, thrusting inside of her as she begged for more. She was so wet and it felt so good as I pounded faster and harder. I could feel my toes begin to curl as I heard her moans turn to soft screams, "Oh yeah! Yeah! I'm gonna cum!"_

_I could feel her wetness all around my member as I breathed even heavier, releasing inside of her._

"Derek are you ok?" Meredith says gently shaking my arm. "Oh Sorry. I have just had a lot on my mind." Derek said as Meredith pulled his hand into hers. "Anything I can help with?" Meredith asks tilting her head. "No just some things about a case I have that don't make sense. I will have to go check it out after lunch." Derek says reaching over and moving a stray hair from her eyes. "What another cheating husband or boyfriend? All I know is men like that always get what they deserve. What goes around comes around." Meredith says matter-of-factly.

After their lunch Derek decided to take it upon himself to investigate the whereabouts of Alex Karev. Alex was married to Addison Montgomery, an heir to the Montgomery Hotel chain. Alex was notoriously known for flirting on the set and there were rumors that flew around a romance that might or might not have been between Alex and Izzie.

Derek stood at the door of the huge mansion and knocked but the door was not locked. In fact, it wasn't even closed. When he knocked the door creaked open. Derek poked his head in and called out to see if anyone was in the house. "Mr. Karev? Mrs. Montgomery?" Something caught Derek's attention out of the corner of his eye as he entered the house.

He looked closer and saw it was a pool of blood flowing from the other room and he quickly ran inside to find Alex with a close range gunshot wound to the head. Derek called the proper authorities and provided his statement before retiring to his office where he pulled out the Mark Sloan case file to review it knowing that something was definitely missed in his original investigation.

One of Mark's many lovers, Callie Torres had been charged with the murder. She maintained her innocence and claimed that she was framed, even though she had motive, they found the murder weapon in her house with her fingerprints on it and a she confessed to Meredith. He was sure that he had the right person…until now. Alex's death made him question himself.

Derek picked up the phone on his desk and dialed Izzie's cell phone number that was in the file along with her statement. Izzie answered the phone quickly and sounded out of breath. "Help me please," Izzie breathed into the phone. "Izzie it's Derek. What is going on?" "Derek. I don't have a lot of time. She killed Alex and she'll be after me next. I'm leaving….leaving the country. I can't stay. Shit, she's here…I gotta go."

Derek could hear the phone shuffling around then Izzie's scared, pleading voice yelling, "No don't kill me! You don't have to do this…please just think…." Izzie's words were interrupted by the sound of a dial tone. Derek held the phone away from his ear and just looked at it with a puzzled look. He looked at the address he had in the file for Izzie and saw that it wasn't far from his office. He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and drove by Izzie's house. It was dark and empty. Derek drove back to his office to re-examine this case.

He flipped through the statements of all the suspects that he questioned and suddenly stopped when he came across Meredith's statement. Her alibi was that she was rehearsing with Alex and Izzie….Alex whom was now dead and Izzie whom was on the run from someone, and possibly presumably dead.

Derek shook his head, "No it can't be her. It just can't be." He had gone through all of the other statements and they all made sense. Meredith's alibi was the only one that had holes not to mention she was the one Callie supposedly confessed to. Suddenly, Derek heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked. He slowly looked up from his desk to see Meredith standing in the doorway pointing a gun at him. She smirked, "I knew you were too smart and you would figure it out." Derek shook his head, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Why? Well Mark had it coming. He was a spoiled rich asshole who my father favored over me. When my father died he was going to make out like a bandit and for what. I spent all of my time taking care of the old man until I found a copy of his will, like I was going to spend all of my time doing that for a measly couple million dollars and a house while my man whore brother got it all. Well, I used his man whorish ways against him. Every one would believe he pissed off some chick enough to kill him."

I shook my head in disbelief, "What about Alex?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Alex? That was simple. He outlived his usefulness. He couldn't keep my alibi. He said something about feeling guilty and not caring if I blackmailed him and told his wife about him and Izzie. So, I had to kill him."

"Izzie? She was easy and she was for fun. I knew she had to go as soon as I saw her in your office. I knew it would eventually get out what really happened if I let her live so she had to go. I doubt anyone will ever find her or even really look for her. I couldn't have my secret getting out and I can't have it get out now. So, I guess there is only one more loose end left. I'm sorry Derek. Ah lets face it, I'm not."

Derek quickly drew his gun that was strapped under his desk. Meredith and Derek both fired a shot. Meredith fell to the floor and Derek ran over to her kicking the gun out of her reach. He had shot her in the leg and she was losing blood but it appeared she would live.

_Crimes of passion. Some cases seem so open and shut, but once you pull back the covers and see things for what they are…everything is revealed. Meredith didn't love me. She just wanted to be close to the case to see what I was finding out. She was a damn good actress, who definitely had me fooled. She staged her brother's death to look like a crime of passion. It was nothing more than petty sibling jealousy. _

_Meredith confessed to stabbing her brother in the heart, then sitting there and watching him die until she realized that she could frame one of the many women he'd slept with if she made it appear to be a crime of passion. So, she stabbed her brother in the chest 21 times and almost had everyone fooled….almost._

Derek looks over as he hears his bed room door open. He hears a little voice as the person shuffles over to the bed "Daddy, I had a bad dream. Me and Teddy are scared. There are monsters in my room." She says sniffling. "Come here Sammy." He says as the little girl climbs into the bed with her teddy bear. He opens his eyes and sees her wipe a stray tear from her cheek as she sniffles again and it melts his heart, "Well how about this? Tonight you can sleep here and I will protect you and Teddy from the monsters and then tomorrow Angel we can do what ever your little heart desires." Derek says running his hand over the little girls curly blonde hair.

"Really Daddy? We can even do a fashion show?" She says her green eyes brightening up as they look up into his blue ones. As he looks down into her eyes he couldn't help but think of her mother. "Yes we can even do a fashion show, but now I want you to close those pretty little eyes and go to sleep. Then tomorrow will come that much faster." Derek says as she smiled. Sammy threw her arms around his neck "Ok. Thank you Daddy. I love you." She said as she cuddled her Teddy right next to him. "I love you too. Goodnight my angel." Derek said kissing her forehead.

Derek felt the bed shift early the next morning and opened his eyes to see a pair of deep green eyes staring right back at him. "Oh good Daddy, you're up. It is time for the fashion show." She yelled as her eyes shined down at him. Derek looked over at the clock and groaned "Sammy its 6 am. There are no fashion shows at 6 am. They start at a normal hour…like around 9." He said rolling over on to his stomach. "Ok Daddy. I am sorry I bothered you. I will just go back into my room all alone." She says with fresh tears pricking the corner of her big puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip pouting. As she walks to the door she slumps her shoulders and sighs looking back at him. Derek groans again as he throws back the covers and climbs out of bed as Sammy claps her hands in excitement. "Oh Daddy, I am so excited to show you all of my outfits." She says running to Derek and jumping in his arms.

Derek sets her down in her room and she runs to her closet as Derek goes over and sits down at the little tea table she has in the corner of her room. After she finishes the fashion show she goes over and sits on Derek's lap "Did you like it Daddy?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh yes Sammy. You are so pretty my Angel, but I noticed you didn't change your locket during the fashion show." She shakes her head no. Derek tilts his head with a smile, "And why is that?" Sammy smiles brightly "Cause you gave it to me daddy." Derek smiles and says, "Do you remember why it is the shape of a heart?" Sammy nods her head and smiles as she looks up at him, "Because I am your heart." Derek pulls her in for a hug, "That's right. That's right." He says as he kisses her forehead.

He hears his phone ring in the other room and Sammy runs to get it for him. "Daddy it's for you." She says handing him the phone as she runs off to play with her Teddy. He smiles down thinking about how much she looked like her mother and a sad feeling washed over him knowing that Sammy would never know her mother. She would never meet her mother. "Richard, I have the papers at my office. I can meet you there in about an hour and I will have a copy of the file and the pictures waiting for you." He says into the phone and then hangs it up. Sammy looks up at him with her big puppy dog eyes "Can I come to the office with you Daddy? I promise to be good. Please." She says begging him. "How can I say no to that face?" He says looking down at her smiling. "Get ready to go and please hurry. Don't take forever picking out an outfit." "Oooh, I have the perfect one but I don't have the right shoes." She said putting her hand on her chin deep in thought. "Sammy. Hurry." "Oh right. Sorry."

About 30 minutes later they were at his office and Sammy was sitting in Derek's big leather office chair spinning around while Derek made copies on the copier. "Daddy, who is this?" Sammy asks. "Who Angel?" Derek asks not turning around and continuing to make up the file. "This woman. You have a lot of pictures of her in here." Derek turns around and sees Sammy going through a file in his desk. "Sammy you shouldn't be in there. That is Daddy's desk and Daddy's files for work. You can't go through that baby." Derek says closing the file. "I'm sorry Daddy. She is very pretty and she has green eyes like me." Sammy says looking down. "Yes she does baby." Derek says running his hand down Sammy's face as she giggles.

There is a knock at the door and a man enters as Sammy sits up behind the desk "How may we help you sir?" She says giggling as Derek stands and extends his hand. "Hello Richard. Let me grab that file for you." Derek says shaking the man's hand. "Take your time Derek. I'm sorry to call you in on a Saturday but they moved up the court date and you know how that is. The life of a lawyer your cases are your life.

"So who is this beautiful little lady?" Richard asks pointing at Sammy. "This is my daughter Samantha. Here is all of the information I have on the case and we need to be going. Let me know if you need anything else or if you need my assistance with anything else on the case." Derek says handing the file to Richard and escorting him to the door. As they get to the door Richard turns around and looks at Sammy again then looking back at Derek "They have the same eyes." Richard says turning around and starting to walk out the door. "Excuse me? Who has the same eyes?" Derek whispers after him.

Derek sighs as he shuts the door. "Well what do we do for the rest of today Daddy?" "Today is yours remember. Whatever you want to do?" He said turning around and leaning against the door. "Can we go to the café? I want cocoa?" Sammy asked with her eyes lighting up and starting to shine. "Let's go get your hat."

They walk down the street Sammy happily holding her fathers hand as they cross the street to the café. They get their drinks and sit down and he smells a familiar scent of lavender and vanilla wafting around him. He looked over at Sammy and remembered the last time he was here sitting across from someone who could make him feel so much with just one look. Sammy looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye as she took a sip of her cocoa. Derek smiled back sadly with tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of Sammy smiling up at him with her tilted head. After Sammy finished her Cocoa they headed home.

About a week later Derek was in his office looking at the picture with a sad smile before turning it over and writing a number on the back. He turned the picture back over and stuffed it in the already addressed envelope before sealing the flap. On the way out of his office he dropped it in the mail box.

The woman's honey blonde hair has lost its shine after all the years of being allowed no more than an hour a day in the sun. "Grey, you have a letter." Someone says passing the letter through the bars to her. She has been locked up for 6 years and she has never gotten a letter, a visit, a call from anyone. She looked at the envelope curiously. There was no return address or name as to who it was from.

She cautiously opened the flap on the envelope and glanced in. The only thing she found inside was a picture with her inmate number written on it. As she glanced down at the picture she got tears in her eyes. The eyes in the picture staring back at her were hers. The girl in the picture was her daughter. The daughter that she never would get the chance to know. Meredith fell down on the small bed clutching the picture with tears running down her face.

_When you commit a crime of passion you usually are not worried about how you get to the end result …..Just that you get there. You never see the consequences that follow your actions. Meredith killed 3 people and for that she is now paying with her life. She is now spending her life behind bars never to be released. She never thought she would be spending her life there full of regret missing the family and the life that she never got to have._

_**THE END**_


End file.
